


Poor Hiring Decisions

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [159]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: “Klaus, for the hundredth time, I’m not going to let you teach at the school. I have enough Mikaelson drama with Kol already.” or Klaus asks Bonnie to convince Caroline. Pretty please
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [159]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Poor Hiring Decisions

Her elbows propped on the desk, Caroline cradled her head in her hands. “You would hate working here, Klaus. The kids need consistent schedules, a nurturing presence-”

“I am very nurturing.”

She rolled her eyes _hard_ before glaring up at him. “Preferably a lesson that doesn’t include murder techniques,” she continued in a biting tone.

Smirking, Klaus leaned toward her from his seat across the desk. “While I’d beg to differ on proper defense training, I was thinking you could take advantage of my particular historical knowledge.”

“Alaric teaches history.”

“I lived it.”

Caroline shook her head. “If you name drop Magellan to me again, I _will_ ban you from visiting outside of parent weekends.”

His smile just spread. “No, you won’t.”

Damn it, she hated when he was right - not that she’d tell him so. “Why would you want to teach? The truth, please.”

“It seems a better use of my time here in Mystic Falls now that it’s home again,” he answered, watching her reaction carefully.

“For, like, another year until Hope graduates,” Caroline pointed out, at a loss for why he’d bother. He could get into plenty of trouble to pass the time without creating more for her.

But he raised an eyebrow. “Who’s to say I won’t want to stay while she explores the next steps? Unless you plan to leave, I don’t see why I should.”

Blinking, she tried to process what he was saying. “You don’t need to teach here to date me,” she finally answered, the words falling out of her before she could really think them through.

Sure enough, that smile curled until she saw a bare hint of possessive fangs. “Good to know, sweetheart.”


End file.
